How It All Began
by shadowdelta47
Summary: Episode 1: Shadow's origin story.
1. Chapter 1

How It All Began

By shadowdelta47

Chapter 1

"Are you ever going to stop watching that TV?" Justin's mom asked. Justin didn't respond, he just kept watching. He wanted to finish watching the new episode of Nickelodeon's newly released TMNT series. So far, it had lived up to his expectations, and almost as good as all the other series.

Meanwhile, his mother was still talking. "You're going to be eighteen soon! You can be spending your time watching cartoons all the time! Hell, you've been watching them since you were three! You need to start planning for your future!"

"I already have." Said Justin, eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"What?"

"I want to be a storyboard artist."

Justin's mom was speechless for a second, then retorted, "Well, you need a profile, with several different pictures you've already dra- "

Out of seemingly nowhere, Justin pulled out a folder. Inside were several different pictures of different cartoon characters, some American, some Japanese.

After looking at the contents for several minutes, Justin's mom looked at him with a stern look.

"You may think you have your life all set Justin, but remember this: one day, you'll have become mature. And when you do, only then will you be a real man."

She stormed off, leaving Justin watching the television.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin lay in his bed that night, thinking over what his mother had told him.

"_You may think you have your life all figured out Justin, but know this: one day, you'll have to mature, and when you do, only then will you be a real man."_

The words went around in his mind like a kid on a merry-go-round. He was fine with who he was now. He didn't want to change. In fact-

"I wish I could live the rest of my days in a place with people whom I know, and would respect me for who I am."

And with that, he went to sleep.

Suddenly, Justin received a bonk on the head.

"C'mon, wake up already!"

"Ooh, I know what'll wake him up!"

A strange smell suddenly began to emanate from where the two voices were coming from."

"Cosmo, how is bacon going to wake him up!?"

"What? It wakes me up in the morning! Mmmm, bacon…."

Upon hearing the familiar name, Justin bolted upward in bed.

And there they were. Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly Oddparents. Staring at him in bed.

His response was to go over what he had recently eaten to see if he were hallucinating. Nothing came up in his mind. Then he pinched himself. Nothing again. It was then that Sherlock Holmes' famous words came to his mind: If you have eliminated all that is possible, whatever remains must be the answer.

So basically, this was happening right now.

"What do you want?" asked the slightly dumbfounded teenager.

"You." Replied the godparents at the same time.

"For what?"

"To be the next guardian of course!" Said Wanda.

"Okay….." Justin was pretty creeped out at this point. "I have no idea what that means, but I guess I'll go along with you anyway."

"Good. Don't worry; this will only take a second." Wanda raised her wand.

"Wait! I'll do it!" Cosmo instantly raises his wand, and poofs them to an unknown location.

"Uh….where are we?"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Oops."Said Cosmo.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Said Justin and Wanda.

"Sorry."

"I'll do it this time." Wanda poofed them again.

This time, they ended up in a very long hall.

"Just go down this hallway. The Elders will explain everything." Then the two fairies disappeared.

Justin looked down the hallway, then began walking. After a while, he reached a large room, with four giant chairs.

"Hello?" Justin called out.

Then, four figures came out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Justin was face to face with face with four cloaked figures. Each took one of the four chairs in the room, and then took off their hoods.

Justin couldn't believe his eyes.

The four figures before him were none other than SpongeBob Squarepants, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, and Homer Simpson.

He couldn't stop staring.

Mickey was the first to respond. "I guess by your look that you know who we are!" he said in a jovial voice.

Justin nodded slowly.

"Well, we're the Elders. Nice to meet you!"

Justin gave a small wave.

Bugs then began to speak. "Well let's cut to the chase, shall we? The reason why you're here is because we want you to become this unit's Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Yes. You see there are several different universes different to your own. Some are parallel, others are their own. All these universes together are called the multiverse."

"The multiverse is divided into different units, each containing certain types of universes. Movies, Books, TV Shows – you name it, it's out there. However, there are evil individuals in their own universe who wish to rule the entire multiverse, or throw it out of whack. If this happens, everything as we know it will cease to exist. That's why we have Guardian's for each unit of the multiverse. Their job is to stop the evil nutjobs, and keep their unit of the multiverse in balance."

"We choose these Guardians from certain universes, where they are knowledgeable of a certain unit of the multiverse. Since you know quite a bit about cartoons –"

"You want me to protect the Cartoon unit of the multiverse?" said Justin, finishing the sentence.

"Basically, yes."

"But I don't have any weapons or abilities!"

"That's why you're going down to the lab next. I hope you do well as our new Guardian…Justin."

"How do you know my –"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

As Justin walked off with an escort, he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"By the way, shouldn't Peter Griffin be with you guys?"

"Peter?" said Homer. "He's the janitor."

Justin looked to the corner, where Peter in a janitor uniform was mopping up a spill."

"Jeez," complained Peter, "This job is worse than Mel Gibson's acting career."

Justin quietly shuffled off with the escort after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Justin soon came to a laboratory some ways away from the Elder's chamber. He knocked at the door and was greeted by the sight of… Dr. Elefun?

"_The surprises just don't stop, do they?" _thought Justin.

"So, you're the new Guardian, hmmmm? Let's get down to business then." He walked over to a bare wall, and then pressed a button. The wall flung up, revealing a computer screen.

"This is the ultimate in DNA configuration technology. First, the interface will read your mind, and then you can enter whatever abilities, powers, and weapons. When you're finished, all you need to do is step into this pod, and the interface will change your DNA accordingly, and equip whatever weapons you chose."

"Okay." Responded Justin. "Say, what about super forms?"

"Ah," said Dr. Elefun "Regular super forms are fine, but each Guardian is outfitted with their own special super form. The mind scan will determine what your super form will be, but shouldn't expect it to emerge for quite some time."

"That's all I needed to know." Justin cracked his fists. "Let's do this."

When Justin finished, a list of what he had chosen came up.

DNA Configuration

Half Saiyan/ Half Cybertronian

Weapons

Regular - Cybertronian - Abnormal

* Assault Rifle * Neutron Assault Rifle * Portal Gun

* Pulse Rifle * Subsonic Repeater * Proton Pack

* Tactical Shotgun * Riot Cannon (2009 Game Version)

* Sasha the Minigun * X18 Scrapmaker * Darth Maul Lightsaber

* Grenade Launcher * A-4 Pulsar Cannon * Giant Hammer

* Auto Machine Gun * Scatter Blaster * Batclaw

* Sniper Rifle * Photon Burst Rifle * MAH LASER, WTF Bomb,

SHAZBOT Explosion

Abilities

Amazing agility and speed

Power level of 500,000

Able to go Super Saiyan (will reach other levels with time)

Transforms into motorcycle, raptor and heavy artillery unit *

CONFIRM?

Justin pressed the confirm button, and the pod popped open. Justin got into the pod, and it closed.

What followed for him was the WORST PAIN IMAGINABLE.

His body was twisted, and his insides felt like they were on fire. His throat felt like it was in acid, and his brain torn in two.

Finally, it ended, and Justin stepped out.

His pajamas were gone. Instead, he wore a black jacket with a gray shirt, sweatpants with one red stripe on each side, and black and red NIKE's.

"Wow, I Iook awesome!" Exclaimed the newly changed teenager.

"That's not all," said Dr. Elefun. "Look in the mirror."

Justin did – and was met with an anime version of his own face, along with spiky hair!

"The mind scan predetermined your new look, along with your custom super form." Explained Dr. Elefun. "You'll be able to blend in with others, no matter what universe in this unit you go to."

"Not only that, but the interface also equipped you with the ability to change into every cartoon character in this unit."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"For disguise purposes. Now, the only thing left is your new name. After all, you can't go around with your old one."

Justin thought for a moment. "I'll call myself….. **SHADOW ****X****.**

Right then, a giant red **X**showed up on his gray shirt.

"Well, that's appropriate." He said. "Look out multiverse…. Here I come!"


End file.
